1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a switchable hydraulically damping mount.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A mount is known from German Patent 41 41 332 A1. The known mount is configured as a hydro-mount, the actuator being actuable by a pressure medium. The actuator is constituted by a piston which is associated, in gas-tight fashion and movably relative thereto, with a control pressure capsule that is arranged in the housing and can be acted on by pressure medium, the control pressure capsule being delimited by an at least partially elastically flexible first annular membrane which seals off the piston and the control pressure capsule with respect to the housing.